The invention generally relates to computer systems and, more particularly, the invention relates to reducing the effects of shock to ruggedized computer system.
Computer systems often are used in extreme environments. For example, modern warships use a variety of computer systems for tasks ranging from navigation to weapons discharge. Consequently, during a combat situation, such computer systems can be subjected to significant G-forces (e.g., between 50-100 Gs) from explosions in their local vicinity. Conventional xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d computer systems, however, cannot tolerate the impact of these forces.
The art has responded to this problem by developing xe2x80x9cruggedxe2x80x9d computer systems that can withstand the extreme forces commonly associated with such environments. Accordingly, due to their resilient construction, these types of computer systems are appropriately known in the art as xe2x80x9cruggedizedxe2x80x9d computer systems.
Many different types of ruggedized computer systems have been developed. One type, known in the art as xe2x80x9cconsole-typexe2x80x9d ruggedized computer systems (referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cconsole systemxe2x80x9d), typically includes (among other things) a steel reinforced console having an interior chamber, internal electronic components within the internal chamber (e.g., processors, memory, busses, and/or extender technology for remote processing), and a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor encased in a steel housing that is bolted to the console. If used on a warship, for example, the bottom of the chassis typically is secured to the ship""s deck with both securing bolts and force isolators (xe2x80x9cisolators,xe2x80x9d which attenuate shock to the overall computer system). The size of the isolators are selected to ensure that they are capable of attenuating the impact of large forces (e.g., up to 100 Gs) on the overall computer system, thus protecting both the internal electronic components and the monitor.
To provide this durability, currently available chassis systems often are relatively heavy and large. For example, a typical chassis system can weigh about 1,400 pounds and have a large profile. There is a need in the art, however, to reduce the weight and size of chassis systems without compromising their durability. In addition, due to known U.S. Defense Department budgetary constraints, there also is a need in the art to reduce the costs associated with producing console systems.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a console-type ruggedized computer system has a console with components, and an image producing apparatus for displaying images based upon electronic signals received from the components of the console. The computer system further includes at least one shock absorber coupling the image producing apparatus to the console. The (at least one) shock absorber is capable of attenuating shock to the image producing apparatus.
The components may include computer hardware that forwards the images to the image producing apparatus. For example, the computer hardware may include at least one of a processor, memory, an extender, and a bus system. The image producing apparatus may include a metallic case containing an image producing device, such as a liquid crystal display device or a cathode ray tube device. In a similar manner, the console may be metallic. The at least one shock absorber may be manufactured from a hardened rubber material.
In some embodiments, the image producing apparatus weighs no more than about 75 pounds. The image producing apparatus also may include a case forming a case interior, a monitor within the case interior, and a fan coupled with the case. The fan thus may be capable of generating air flow within the case interior to reduce the temperature within the case interior when the monitor is energized.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a ruggedized image producing apparatus includes a rigid case forming a case interior, a monitor mounted within the case interior, and at least one shock absorber connected to the rigid case. The (at least one) shock absorber is connectable to a structure.
In some embodiments, the structure includes one of a wall and a console. The monitor also may include a data input that is capable of receiving image data for display on the monitor. Additionally, the case interior also may contain shock absorbing material within the case interior. Various embodiments permit the monitor to be any conventional monitor, such as a liquid crystal display device or a cathode ray tube display device.
Illustrative embodiments of the invention are implemented as a computer program product having a computer usable medium with computer readable program code thereon. The computer readable code may be read and utilized by a computer system in accordance with conventional processes.